Link vs Goku
Intro Today Two Chossen heroes with super human powers go face to face , The Hero of Hyrule, Link and The Strongest Mortal In Universe 7 , Both compete with gods but which one will emerge victorious!. No rules! Just blood shed! DBX pre-fight https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy0aEj85ifYGuerto valley theme link is Walking through the Guerto valley until a large aura sound is heard , it’s goku and he lands in front of Link . Goku: hey you! , Heard you were the Hero of Hyrule? , Wanna Fight? Link Nodes his head in agreeing Goku: Okay Let’s Go! Here We Go!! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o36Z2c7Z2LcXenoverse 2 Battle Theme goku Punches Link , Link uses his Bomb arrow and shots a bomb arrow at goku , a huge explosion is heard , Goku comes out the smoke unfazed , Goku then Charges up a Kamehmha , Link deflects the attack with Daruks protection , Goku gets hit by a full power Kamehmha , coming at his direction , a huge explosion is heard , Goku then powers up to his Ssj form , the two clash at each other once more , Link then uses his furry rush and starts slashing Goku with the master sword , however goku is too fast and dodges , Goku then punches Link in the gut , causing him to spit out blood , the hero of Hyrule falls to the ground , Goku then rushes to finish him off , until.... , Link uses his Stasis to Frezze time , Goku gets frozen , Link then shoots fire , bomb , ice and gaurdian arrows at Goku, All the attacks hit goku at once and do a good deal of damage , Goku then transforms into his ssj3 transformation. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vRUoVrzDSW4Xenoverse 2 Battle Theme 35 The two rush at each other , Link Frezzes time again , Link then shoots a starts Slashing Goku with the master sword , Time reverts back to normal and Goku starts punching Link , goku then does a sky uppercut and then punches Link Into the wall , Link then gets up , Link takes out a mask , Link then puts on the fierce Diety mask and becomes Fierce Diety Link. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gaaLWh-5EscDark Beast Ganon Theme the two clash , Link then starts slashing Goku with the Diety sword , it does major damage , Goku fires a Kamehmha at Link , Link uses Daruks Protection and deflects the attack back at Goku , Goku loses his stamina and gets knocked out of ssj3 , goku then powers up to his Ssj god transformation, the two clash once more , goku then starts punching Link , link shoots a Huge blast from the Diety sword at Goku , Goku dodges and teleports behind Link , Before Link has time to React , Goku fires a Full power Super Kamehmha at Link , the attack kills Link Instantly, only ashes are left of his body. Goku: Shit I over did it again! , well better get the dragon balls to revive him. goku then flies away in search of the dragon balls so he can revive link. Dbx Winner The Winner Is Son Goku!. Category:Legend of Zelda vs Dragon Ball Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:DBX written by Animal Dude Category:Dbx Season 2 (by animal Dude) Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video games vs Anime themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:'Shonen Jump vs Nintendo' themed DBXs